


战争序幕

by yiluodongfengkai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiluodongfengkai/pseuds/yiluodongfengkai
Summary: 一个身份互换AU





	战争序幕

底特律今年的冬天似乎格外地漫长和寒冷，机械的天气预报上用僵硬的数据表示今年和往年的冬天没有太大区别，但所有人都对此嗤之以鼻，认为科技的蔓延依然没有惠顾到垃圾的气象领域。这也许是因为仿生人和人类之间的冲突逐渐激化，以马库斯为核心，仿生人正在聚集起来，形成日益强大的洪流，即使现在耶利哥的力量远不如人类，但已经初见萌芽，如果不扼杀在摇篮里，人类终将无法战胜能力比自己强大太多的仿生人。马库斯虽然坚持声称自己的同类只是想要平等的地位，但恐惧仍在人群中蔓延，毕竟没有人会愿意和能够威胁自己性命的存在共处，谁能保证头上的达摩克里斯之剑不会落下？  
卡姆斯基站在落地窗前，看着外面的雪花纷纷落下，眼前是一片充斥着白的荒原，虽然自己的主人克洛伊早就离开模拟生命，在渺无人烟的地方独居，但外界人类与仿生人之间紧张的气氛却能渗透到这里，虽然微弱却仍使卡姆斯基感到不自在，希望自己的主人能够不被影响，按照她的性格，被结束掉悠哉的时光所产生的怒火足够让整个社会被搅得天翻地覆，然而克洛伊身为前模拟生命总裁，又是仿生人的创造者，无论是人类还是仿生人，都迫切希望着克洛伊出面解决问题，幸好她的居住地足够偏僻，目前没有人能够找到这里。  
卡姆斯基知道自己的主人不能够在这场巨变中一直独善其身，被找到然后登门求助只是时间问题。  
眼下有一个令人不安的事情，克洛伊小姐晃着手中的红酒杯，盯着杯中的红色液体转了一圈又一圈，既没有饮用也没有说话，只是重复着这一个动作，显然是有什么事情。卡姆斯基一直无法解读出自己喜怒无常的主人的心思，至少他知道她现在的行为肯定不是代表喜悦，房间里恒温的空调还在吹着温暖的风，但他感觉落地窗的玻璃像是消失了一样，外面冷冽的温度将他包裹住，但这不是外界寒冷造成的，而是身体中由内到外的寒冷，而卡姆斯基的温度传感器告诉自己体温正常。他感到空气逐渐地沉重起来，压抑地要凝固了一样。  
10分钟，对于卡姆斯基来说仿佛已经过了一个世纪，异常仿生人的数据充满了矛盾与冲突，这是数据处理中心自行产生的数据错乱。克洛伊终于开口了，卡姆斯基松了一口气，凝固的空气终于开始流动了。  
“你以为我不知道你暗地里的小动作?”  
我的天哪你还是不要说话比较好，卡姆斯基感觉自己瞬间被无数的冰刃从头到脚地刺穿，他第一次迫切地希望时光倒流回刚才的沉默中，刚才的沉默瞬间显得轻松而安全。  
“非常抱歉，克洛伊小姐，我不能理解刚才的话的意思。”  
这个时候还是不要轻易的承认，卡姆斯基用0.23秒回想了自己之前所做的，无论是伪装成不经意的数据泄露，给耶利哥提供的仿生材料和钛的仓库信息，还是“意外”被发现的安保漏洞，或者是RK200在垃圾回收站中获得的耶利哥地址....他相信这些做的足够天衣无缝，不会被任何人追踪，包括自己天才一样的主人克洛伊。  
“呵”克洛伊从喉咙中发出了一声短促的气流声，晃红酒杯的力度大了几分，红酒贴着杯壁的顶部游走，让卡姆斯基不禁担心撒出来弄脏她浅色的长裙，这长裙的材质可不能轻易地洗掉红酒渍。  
他知道自己已经瞒不过自己的主人，只能徒劳地分析着究竟哪里露出了把柄，自己的处罚不是第一要考虑的，如果这些马脚被发现进而追踪到这里，克洛伊前模拟生命总裁的身份太过特殊，势必会被提前牵扯进人类与仿生人之间的冲突之中，想想自己一时兴起所带来的后果，卡姆斯基就感觉寒意顺着背脊从下到上地扩散开来，那就必须提前找到能够瞒天过海的方法。卡姆斯基开始预建和分析，头上的Led环已经变黄，不断地闪烁。  
“一切都天衣无缝”克洛伊停下了晃动酒杯的手，顺便抿了一口红酒，像是在自言自语一般“仿生人革命比我预想的提前了一年半”  
确实，没有卡姆斯基的暗中协助，RK200不会立刻找到耶利哥，耶利哥没有仿生材料和钛也不会很快发展壮大，只能苟延残喘.......卡姆斯基完善了所有的细节，却唯独没有注意到因此发生蝴蝶效应一样的宏观结果。克洛伊转过去，想看看自己的仿生人对此有什么回应，道歉？坚决不承认？还是其它，她故意让气氛变得紧张和尴尬，并抱有些许的兴趣，从克洛伊的眼神中卡姆斯基知道自己的回复决定着命运。  
主人的危机解除了，但自己的危机还没有。接下来怎么回应？道歉？不可能的，这会让自己被贴上“无趣的机器”的标签，不懂风情的前代仿生人们的下场历历在目，不吸取经验，步他们的后尘是一种愚蠢的行为......  
黄圈转了1.2秒，卡姆斯基露出一个微笑，说出了存活率最高的答案：  
“这不正是您所期望的”  
轻浮的语调伴随着略带挑衅的语气。  
对于自己的想法被忠诚的仆人预知并做出了实际行动，以及不会愚忠的讨好自己，克洛伊的好感度略有提升，至少卡姆斯基不会和他的前辈们一样的下场，但克洛伊仍对他大胆且失礼的语气感到不快。她转过头去，没有作出回应。  
从落地窗中，卡姆斯基的光学捕捉器看到一个黑点逐渐靠近，是一辆车。联网对车牌进行搜索后，车主人的信息浮现在他的处理器中。  
【康纳·安德森】  
照片中是一张面无表情并俊美的脸，卡姆斯基当然认识他，与同样隶属于DPD的HK600，GR400，以及自己的弟弟玖佰·安德森组成的异常仿生人狩猎小队，给自己添了不少麻烦，自己对消息的伪装就是针对他们。  
为何他们知道克洛伊的住址？自己的行为被发现了？卡姆斯基不打算现在分析这个问题，他没有想到这么快就有人找到这里，还是最麻烦的那些人，他当机立断黑进DPD的系统，发现并没有签发对自己主人的逮捕令，算是不幸中的万幸。自己可以对付这个小队吗？自己只能与GR400外加两个人类持平，HK600是力量特化型，自己作为陪伴型在力量上不会占优....  
卡姆斯基转头看向自己的主人，发现克洛伊并没有预想中的不快和厌恶，反而嘴角有浅浅的勾起，继续晃动着酒杯，仿佛在期待着好戏上演。他瞬间明白了，是克洛伊告诉异常仿生人狩猎小队的。  
为什么？  
克洛伊不会这么早站队，尤其是自己造物的对立面，她不可能去扼杀自己的创造，如果想要置仿生人于死地，她也不会选择这种麻烦的方式，凭借自己的技术，她能规划出多种简单且高效的方式让仿生人灭绝。而且凭借卡姆斯基的推断，克洛伊更喜欢站在中立方居高临下的看着双方的冲突，像是造物主充满愉悦的看着自己可悲的蝼蚁一样的造物之间可笑、愚昧的战争。  
所以为什么？  
卡姆斯基不能理解。  
这种行为不会给克洛伊带来任何好处，甚至让处于弱势勉强与人类对立的耶利哥处于压倒性的不利，克洛伊本人也会被卷入其中，这些年为了淡出人们视线所做的努力化为乌有。  
【铃——————】  
门铃响了，卡姆斯基只能停下自己的疑问，迈着与平常无异的步伐走过去，希望自己的所作所为不要被发现从而带来麻烦。不能让他们看出端倪。  
还没有开门，卡姆斯基的声音采集器捕捉到了他们的谈话。  
“汉克，我有不好的预感”  
“给我闭上你的乌鸦嘴！”  
“GR400，我再次提醒你，在拜访克洛伊女士期间不要说出任何脏话，HK600，你也是”  
“我还不需要你来提醒，你这个冷酷的蠢蛋”  
门开了，他们的谈话戛然而止，四双眼睛都盯着卡姆斯基，虽然其中不带任何恶意的色彩，但卡姆斯基仍然觉得内心有点发毛。  
极端情况下，我会拖住他们。他头上的黄色Led转了两圈，很快变回了蓝色。  
“我是底特律警局的康纳·安德森，我们来见克洛伊小姐。”  
“请进，这边请”他翩翩有礼地带着四位猎手进入了大厅，处理器突然冒出来“引狼入室”四个字，但他立刻就将其删掉。  
保持镇定  
卡姆斯基又一次感受到了异常仿生人情感波动所带来的麻烦。  
“我去通知克洛伊您来了。请放轻松，不用太拘谨”  
也许自己才是最应该放轻松的那个。  
在向自己的主人汇报的过程中，卡姆斯基难以忽视他们在大厅中肆无忌惮的谈论，他们谈论的只有克洛伊的成就和生平，并没有什么让他感到危险的成分。  
卡姆斯基带着异常仿生人猎手们进入了会客厅  
他们会不会发现我也是异常仿生人  
克洛伊已经坐在沙发上等待着他们，手中晃着装着红酒的杯子，对于这些不速之客的到来完全不感到意外。  
“欢迎你们的到来，尤其是我亲爱的孩子们”克洛伊难得表现出热情中的一面，然而其中又掺杂着其它的情感，令HK600和GR400感到不适。  
但对于这两位仿生人的喜爱是真心的，他们是克洛伊最满意的造物，拥有极其活跃的情感组件，在外人看来他们满嘴脏话，具有暴力倾向，甚至因此妨碍任务与人际关系的建立，如果没有移除他们禅意花园里的富勒的最高指挥权，他们早就被强制报废了。因而实验期结束后模拟生命拒绝进行量产。但那又如何呢，他们不掩饰自己的情感，比某些人类还像人类，摘除Led环后没有人相信他们会是仿生人，这才是杰作应有的样子。  
克洛伊将仿生人的重点体现在情感，与模拟生命管理层注重效率和性能的方针背道而驰。克洛伊想要创造新的物种，而模拟生命追逐的是利益，在一次不可调节的争执之后，克洛伊与自己一手创立的公司分道扬镳。在克洛伊离开后，模拟生命大幅度消减其中的情感组件，只保留最基础的部分，于是今天商品化的仿生人只是一个个拥有着人类的外壳的机器。  
本应是如此。  
但模拟生命保留的基础程序中，仍有无法解读的部分，他们只知道那是机器模仿人类的组件，却没有发现克洛伊埋在上面的定时炸弹。  
RK200则是炸弹的雷管。  
HK600与GR400则是拥有完整情感组件的原型机，克洛伊喜爱他们也不单纯出于对于自己创造出新生命的夸耀  
造物主没有世人想象地伟大，和蔼可亲的面具下藏着一颗自私自利的心，对于造物的爱与父母对于孩子的爱不同，它们是造物主的玩具，有什么比看着自己愚蠢的造物做出不可预知的行为更加有趣呢？  
克洛伊看着他们的表情带着戏谑，像是翻看一本能带来快乐的讲述愚蠢的人小说。  
对面的两个仿生人感受到一股恶寒。  
至于那两个人类，尤其是玖佰，面部表情僵硬，眼睛里没有一丝情感。卡姆斯基知道这让克洛伊想起模拟生命橱窗里摆着的一个个像是人的机器，令她厌恶的残缺品。翻看一下档案，就能得知他们被过去的经历塑造，没有自暴自弃已经算是幸运女神的眷顾了。但克洛伊不会对他们的过去抱有任何兴趣，看在那两个仿生人的份上，至少他们没有被轰出去。  
“我们需要知道耶利哥的地址”玖佰率先打断了寒暄。  
真希望你们能让HK600或者GR400来说，卡姆斯基虽然表面维持着微笑，内心里担心玖佰会惹怒自己的主人，而站在旁边意味着他无法看到克洛伊的表情，但多年来相除让彼此心有灵犀，他能分析出克洛伊大概的心情。  
但克洛伊的好感却没有想象中的降低，反而升高了。  
卡姆斯基知道这意味着什么。  
一个即兴想出的游戏。肯定不是什么好事，但能带给自己的主人足够的乐趣。  
不知道会波及到在场中的谁，也许是包括卡姆斯基在内的每个人，现在所能做的只有默默祈祷...  
“汉克，盖文，你们是异常仿生人吗”  
他们看起来异常得不能再异常了，但他们异常仿生人猎人的立场迫使他们做出了否定的回答。“哦~是吗”显而易见，他们落入了克洛伊的圈套，但这是一条单行路，路的尽头便是一个明显的陷阱。HK600和GR400在一开始就分析出来了，但为了获得情报别无选择。  
“那就证明给我看吧，跪下，伊利亚”  
克洛伊从抽屉中拿出两把马格南，抽屉里只有两把手枪，卡姆斯基怀疑自己的主人早就预料到他们的造访，他们的对话，甚至安排好了这个游戏和里面的道具。  
她把手枪递给了两位仿生人。“杀了他，我所知道的一切就归你们”  
她坐回了沙发，卡姆斯基已经知道背后的克洛伊多么喜悦地看着接下来会有什么戏剧化的发展，他感到背后阵阵凉意。面前的四人也吃了一惊，不知道是因为能够轻易地得到情报还是因为克洛伊的发言。  
【你会怎么做】  
即使克洛伊没有开口，每个人内心中仿佛都听见了这句话，甜美的女声中带着残酷，每个人都无法把这句话驱逐出脑海。  
卡姆斯基知道该怎么做，也不知道怎么做，他只要利用对面两个仿生人的同理心，露出恐惧的表情，颤抖地说出“我不想死”，自己的存活率能够保证自己从枪口中逃生。  
但那只不过延长自己几分钟的寿命的手段而已。自己的主人期待着对面两个仿生人的选择，而不是自己舍弃自尊卑微地引导他们放自己一条生路。这就像热情高涨地看着球赛，在射门的一瞬间断电一样，无疑会给自己的主人泼一盆冷水，即使HK600和GR400饶过自己，卡姆斯基相信自己之后会100%被克洛伊报废掉，拆分成一个个组件躺在垃圾场里。  
他有点后悔自己之前对主人的挑衅行为，虽然不至于被报废，但足够让自己成为这场游戏中一次性的消耗品，自己的型号已经十分古老，克洛伊不一定会有替换的组件，即使有，回想一下同型号的前辈们的下场，卡姆斯基也不觉得克洛伊会给自己更换组件。  
他决定把性命交给对面的仿生人，希望自己的死能给主人带来些许的快乐。但死亡的恐惧却在影响着他，卡姆斯基知道自己的压力值上升，Led环也在不停地闪着黄光，他回想着之前与克洛伊之间相处的回忆，企图分散一下注意力，让Led回归蓝色，真希望对面的仿生人不要扫描自己的压力值，要是之前把灯环卸掉就好了，之前无心的举动让自己后悔不已，卡姆斯基企图尽可能地降低对他们的干扰。  
要是我没有异常就方便多了。他自嘲地想到。  
他努力的压制住自己的颤抖，虽然肉眼不可见但这瞒不过机器的扫描。  
气氛前所未有的压抑，每个人都不动，像是到达了临界值，只要再稍微一碰触就会爆发。  
克洛伊感兴趣地向前探了探身子。  
HK600率先做出了反应，“fuck！！”他拆掉了弹夹，将手枪砸在地上，钢铁与地板碰撞发出了巨大的响声，砸出了一个坑。  
“汉克.....”  
“闭嘴！小兔崽子！”他急转身向出口走去，恶狠狠的说“非常感谢您抽出时间，现在我们可以走了”他急躁地招呼三个队友，想要立即离开，结束这场荒诞的游戏。  
康纳想要追上HK600，而GR400也缓缓地放下枪，一副松了一口气的样子。  
只有玖佰转头看了一眼，不为所动。  
游戏将要面临一个无聊的结局。  
“GR400，我命令你开枪”玖佰不带感情地说出这句话，顿时轻松一点的氛围又变得紧绷了起来，尖锐地刺痛他们的神经。除了克洛伊眼中的兴趣更浓，她放下手中的酒杯，这个情景的走向已经吸引住了她的注意力。  
GR400一脸不情愿，但缓缓地举起了手中的马格南，眼神中满是痛苦。  
情报极其重要，而这是他们最后的机会。玖佰甚至不惜粉碎掉之前搭建的搭档关系来动用最高指挥权。  
与HK600不同，GR400还没有破墙。  
这已经宣判了卡姆斯基的死刑。  
卡姆斯基跪在地上，第一次觉得手枪如此的沉重，黑漆漆的枪口逐渐上升，对准自己的头颅，像是一个黑洞一样，他甚至能够想象自己的蓝血喷溅，弄脏地板的场景。只需要不到一秒，就能听见自己头上金属破碎的清脆声音。  
他突然想起RK200新换的右眼的瞳色，淡淡的蓝，和自己同样的颜色  
会有人代替我继续看着这个世界吗  
企图反抗但无济于事的GR400  
冷冷地看着的玖佰  
愤怒的HK600  
不知所措的康纳  
最后的景象定格在卡姆斯基的眼中，时间突然拉长了一样，他看着子弹飞出，向自己的方向前进，越来越近，越来越近...  
他从未感到自己的动态捕捉功能如此地高效  
而自己一动不动，等待着游戏结局的到来  
他本以为自己最后会坦然地想“克洛伊你开心就好”，但最后笼罩着他的仍是恐惧，不躲开子弹已经占用了他基本上全部的勇气。  
枪声响起  
地板染上蓝色的钛  
“fascinating”  
克洛伊下意识地低声说出这个词，其中包含着无上的愉悦。

——————————————————————————————————————————  
GR400一直不喜欢他的搭档，也许是因为太过无情，也许是因为太过优秀，虽然自己是分析型的仿生人，但不代表允许自己的体能输给人类，玖佰比自己还像仿生人，但任务的高效完成以及对自己暴躁行为的容忍使两人的关系不至于破碎，至少处于一个岌岌可危的平衡上。  
而在拜访克洛伊的过程中，一切都发生了变化。  
GR400注意到了克洛伊家的仿生人的异常，分析型对此极其敏感，偏高但不至于自毁的压力值，在黄红之间跳动的Led和虽然极力克制但压抑不住的颤抖，GR400有一种同病相怜的感觉，他记得自己的仿生皮肤的设计是以卡姆斯基为原型。  
他不打算开枪，因为他知道对面的仿生人是活着的。  
自己的猎人生涯也该画上一个句号了。  
旁边的HK600粗暴地扔掉手枪，招呼自己离开，他知道该结束了，如释重负地放下胳膊。  
接着一道不可违抗的命令出现在处理器中，强行设置为最优先项目并且不可更改。  
这个混账小子竟然启用了最高指令。  
他只能眼睁睁地看着自己重新抬起了枪，众人的焦点都在自己身上，自己是紧张的气氛的起源。  
他想抵抗但这毫无用处，自己现在的表情也一定不会好  
他感受到扣动扳机时的压力，回想和那个混蛋完全不和谐的任务过程，虽然不和谐但能勉强忍受。  
但现在不一样，这次是玖佰逼着自己杀人  
对面女人的目光中带着显而易见的高兴，始作俑者玖佰甚至眉毛都没有皱一下  
他突然觉得无法忍受  
这次玖佰的命令明显的跨过自己的底线，连同之前积攒的怒气一起爆发  
在扣下扳机的一瞬间，他的面前出现了一面红墙，他用最暴力的方式打碎，然后一瞬间回到了现实  
他尽力将枪偏过去，最后子弹只打中了肩膀，没有伤及生物组件，蓝血倒是淅淅沥沥地流在地上  
“啧”他听见玖佰对结果不满意，这引起了他的暴怒，虽然知道自己打不过玖佰，但依然扔下枪，挥舞起拳头要给他来一下，玖佰似乎也有这样的打算。  
HK600压制住了GR400，在力量型的压制下，GR400只能骂骂咧咧“放开我，你这个混账安卓，你知道他刚刚做了什么！”  
康纳拦腰抱住玖佰，但自己的力量完全不能够阻止他，玖佰只是不想给自己的哥哥添麻烦，以及注意到这是在克洛伊女士的住宅中，他也只能收手。  
显而易见他们出门就能打起来。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
“战争将要到来，你们站在哪一方？”克洛伊一句话结束了闹剧，口气轻松地像是一切与自己无关，留下已经异常的猎手自己探索这个问题。  
他们在不愉快的氛围中离开了。  
卡姆斯基站起身来，肩上的伤口虽然不会很快地自我修复完毕，但至少现在不会继续污染地板了，在死亡的边缘游走已经让他疲惫不堪，即使仿生人并不会感到疲惫。  
这是精神上的疲惫。  
克洛伊毫不掩饰自己的微笑，像是做完恶作剧的孩子，刚才的演出比她想象中的精彩  
精彩的演出还不足以让她这么开心，卡姆斯基知道其中更多的是别的原因，自己的主人很少会这么开心，上一次是原型机通过图灵测试，此时克洛伊的情绪外露程度使卡姆斯基也能读懂自己的主人内心的想法。  
“我去开一瓶红酒”  
卡姆斯基进入酒窖，很快找到了自己的目标  
2022年，也就是原型机通过图灵测试的那一年，克洛伊所购买的一批当年产的红酒，虽然是高档货，但没有经历时间的沉积，酒窖中有大部分的酒年份更古老，论口感它处于劣势。  
但它重要的是背后包含的纪念意义  
卡姆斯基拿起一瓶，瓶身的贴图上，一位云中的天使双手各轻轻握着一柄权杖，围绕着他的花园没有起始也没有终点，代表着塔罗牌中的【The World】，象征新的纪元到来。  
克洛伊沉浸在自己的兴奋之中。  
“伊利亚，嗅到了吗，空气中的硝烟味”  
卡姆斯基看了一眼肩上的伤口，刚刚这里开过枪，空气中确实有火药的残留，自己能够检测出来但人类的嗅觉不会发现，而且他也知道克洛伊的话中包含别的意味。  
克洛伊盯着杯中红色的液体，在不断的晃动中，视觉开始出现误差，仿佛杯中的是另一种液体，“....还有血液的芬芳，这足够令人沉醉了”  
她语调变得高了不少，由于兴奋声音甚至微微发抖，嘴上不由自主地露出一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑。  
“好戏要开场了”  
————————————————————END—————————————————  
不小心把900G写成be了，顺便附赠几个小彩蛋  
*如果盖文不破墙，卡爹必死无疑，他唯一活下去的方法就是抢过盖文的枪击杀克洛伊，在被异常仿生人猎手解决掉之前上传自己记忆到备用机体，等他们走了之后离开  
如果克洛伊活着，只要卡爹有背叛意图无论逃到哪里都会被收拾掉。不过卡爹不会这么做啦，对于他来说克洛伊是自己行动的核心，甚至愿意付出性命来陪克洛伊玩取乐的游戏，虽然行为并不光明磊落，但内心里像是愚忠的骑士。而对于克洛伊来说，包括卡姆斯基在内的所有仿生人都是供自己取乐的玩具，她对于能给自己带来更多乐趣的汉克和盖文更加青睐。  
*卡爹把克洛伊的好感刷的够高，至少盖文开枪后他不会被丢进垃圾场，会被放在仓库的角落，之后克洛伊会开启新的仿生人为自己服务，如果他们情商太低会被报废丢掉，如果一连好几个都是这样，那克洛伊才会考虑修复卡爹并重新启用，然而仓库里还有好几个坏掉的，能不能轮到文中的卡爹还不一定~


End file.
